Manipulation
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: She's good just as I am, but she gave me a run for my money literally sweet manipulation and patience. I toyed with her heart almost everyday and yet she didn't care all she could do is grunt and walk away . . . why does she always walk away? Three- shot AleHeather WARNING: SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Manipulation

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! BEWARE!**

She's good just as I am, but she gave me a run for my money literally sweet manipulation and patience. I toyed with her heart almost everyday and yet she didn't care all she could do is grunt and walk away . . . why does she always walk away? Not the reaction I expected but she's also not what I expected she's the female me and I'm the male her we clash every time we talk like a bull and it's horns. Yet something about her makes me want her more and it's definitely the fact that no matter how smooth I am or charming I can be she see's right through me, what a woman.

I don't know how she feels about me it's a mystery just like her. Her true feelings never show although I know her weakness which is me. I love her smile the way she walks, and talks that confidence she knows what she does to me and I can't help the way I feel. I never thought I'd fall for a girl like her but I did and I wish I can take it back but I can't . . . see what I mean? She adds new words to my vocabulary such as can't since when can't I do anything.

When she pushed me down the volcano my heart stopped for a moment was the kiss not real? Did I dream of it all? I wish I had, but no I am stuck with these thoughts for life never had she ever texted me she had all the time in the world to text me but she didn't it hurt so much to not hear from her. Another thing I find funny is how she could have not guess I was the one in the robot suit I mean I held her while we passed the island on the yacht making a cameo in season four. She doesn't care about me even when I was put on the Villainous Vultures with her all she could say is "keep your distance toaster" that hurt me it stung a little just like the scars the lava permanently put on me.

When I busted out of that pain Chris calls the 'Drama Machine' everyone gasped especially her I heard her shout out "you've got to be kidding me!" All I could do was shine my pearly whites and wink. As I came down I lost all the feeling in my legs (not really) I only made a big deal of this to make her feel bad about what she's done to me. I found the right key and enjoyed the masseuse this would be the first time I talked to her since Total Drama World Tour and all she could say is "quit hogging the masseuse". I pressed the fact she never called me and her excuse was this: "it's not like you ever texted me" she said I reminded her that I was trapped in a robot suit she'd be aware of that if she ever texted back. I couldn't help but notice as this conversation went on she has only gotten more beautiful.

Her once short hair turned long and she became even more radiant and conniving as the challenge started I walked on my hands until she started to feel bad about what she has done to me. I even let a crab pinch me that's how serious I am about making her feel sorry for me, I just want her to admit her love for me again like she did a year ago. We lost and I couldn't tell you how hard and fast my heart beated until her name was called right after mine I became relieved I now have one more day to try and win her heart again. I know she still likes me I can feel it she just needs a little push into admitting it again and now that I'm back in her presence for a second time she might admit that to me. I know she will and she's so close I seen her face as the crab came from underneath my 'asleep' legs she feels bad as she should.

_Oh, and this she, her, minx, manipulator and conniving chica is mi Amour the same chica that rejected me a year ago the reason I'm back in this competition for being manipulative. This she and her is mi Amour, Heather._

_-Alejandro_

* * *

**I actually got bored and wrote this up it's kind of my thoughts about what Alejandro's thinking going into TDAS it's quite clear he's there for Heather all you ever hear in his confessionals is Heather, Heather, Heather which I don't mind at all, about time one of them admits there crazy for the other am I right? Yes. I'm going to right up Heather's next and for the third chapter I'll combine their thoughts about each other together (this is how I see it your entitled to your opinion and I am to mine) Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Manipulation

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: SPOILERS ALERT! BEWARE!**

How could I let this happen? I let him slip right under my nose, slip through my fingers, how could I be so stupid? It all makes sense now the holding in the arms like he did back in Drumheller and him following me in that dumb robot suit. I feel so bad wait what am I saying? I never feel bad for anybody no matter how bad it is but for him the same boy who forced a kiss I melted into for a second on the top of the volcano in Hawaii. Why did I push him away from me?

I always ask myself that question, but never cared to much about it I've always been in denial about him. Now that he's back after all that happened in Total Drama World Tour I don't know what to say or do but ignore him or be in more denial is that wrong? He can't feel his legs and it's my fault I feel even worst for doubting his word. I know he still likes me but what if he only wants me to like him just so he can break my heart as I did his a year ago. When I seen him bust out of that crummy 'Drama Machine' I shouted the first thing that came to my head "you've got to be kidding me!" he winked and for some reason I liked the new look.

I wonder if he heard Lindsay and I talking about him the conversation went a little like this: "Aw, someone just misses her honey bunny" she squeezed my face close to hers I couldn't be caught so I pushed her away saying this in my defense: "Who? Alejandro? As if, I'm glad he's not back that handsome jerk" I said not that I meant it I meant the handsome part just not the rest before it.

His longer hair and the beard was a nice touch it looked good on him I think I was the most surprised. He winked he's still the same arrogant boy I kicked in the balls when he fell face first I felt so bad. When we were alone all I could say was "quit hogging the masseuse" we had this discussion about whose more at fault for not texting who of course I've been avoiding him who wouldn't after all I never thought he'd like me after the stunt I pulled on him in Hawaii. Who could blame me? He flirted and tricked every girl so what he kissed me? He kissed Bridgette didn't he?

I don't even understand how he likes me it's confusing I guess me rejecting him made him want me more. Although I'm not sure because he's been hitting on Gwen lately and if he ever wants me to admit I love him again he needs to only be committed to me and only me. Also I don't know how long he'll be able to stuck around with his asleep leg it makes him a liability and even though he's competition I don't want to see him go just yet not until we sort things out. I hope his legs get better and I mean that surprisingly in the words of Courtney "love does some crazy things" speaking of which why isn't she on the villain's team? I actually want her on our team that way Gwen isn't stealing his attention . . . because it'll make us loose if three of our players are distracted (Duncan, Gwen, and Alejandro) and I can't stand Jo.

_This boy, him, the robot, my former flame is the very handsome and charming Alejandro I can't help to be smitten with him *sign* and I can't even stress the fact that I feel so bad._

_P.S tell anyone about this and you die!_

_-Heather_

* * *

**I know it's shorter than Alejandro's but it seems as though Heather's affection for him had already been said so now it's his turn to actually express his feelings other than strategy he's actually admitting it fully and stating what he likes about her not the other way around finally! I can't wait for the next episode tomorrow any who last chapter is already written up. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Manipulation

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: SPOILERS ALERT! BEWARE!**

You know what I learned about this death trap of a game called Total Drama, that anything can happen and you might just meet your perfect match on there I certainly found mine he has perfect eyes, hair, and a perfect attitude to match his looks, arrogant. She has long locks, a beautiful figure, and legs that can make even you go insane with a perfect attitude that says 'I get what I want'. When I seen him step off the bus with sunglasses on just how I did in season one I knew we were going to either hate each other or fall madly in love, we did both. When I took off my glasses and seen girls swoon over me and she didn't that's when I knew she's the one and only one for me. When we pretended to hate each other it was only to mask our attraction for each other now it doesn't matter as everyone knows of it now including us, not that we already didn't.

When he flirted with Leshawna and Courtney I lost it and in result I had something to do with sending them home and it felt great and when he kissed Bridgette I found out he's just as much as a worthy competitor as me making me fall for him even harder. When she flirted with Duncan I couldn't help to be taken aback, but I should've known it was just to make me jealous but at the time I was too blinded my love to see it. When I made it to the final four I could smell that money once again just this time I only hoped my hair doesn't get shaved off again that would be tragic. The money's just around the corner and yet only she stands in my way and so far we set the bar high I knew we would make it far we practically kept each other in the game. We made sure to cause drama each week or eliminate another player blindly to keep each other in the game we needed one another to feed off of each other to glance at each other evilly after all it is a competition right?

That's what she thought for me it was more than that I climbed up the volcano I seen the shiny silver case containing the half of my prize the other half of my prize just so happened to be walking up the volcano just as I was about to throw my sacrifice in it. I made it up the mountain just in time he stopped and looked at me with a look in his eyes I've never seen before called, sincerity. "You are gorgeous when you've lost" I told her being honest it's now or never and I'm taking the chance now as she started to cry I've never seen such an action out of her.

"I worked so hard and now your just gonna take the mill and vanish from my life forever, just throw your stupid doll in the stupid volcano already" she cried out tears rushing down her face quickly drying.

"What are you more upset about losing the million or me?" he asked making me blush.

"Are you cracked? I would never fall for a jerk like you" she lied she seemed to do that a lot huh?

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked I knew she liked me who doesn't?

"Um. hello? were like beside the hottest thing in the planet" I said lying again.

"Yea" Chris said assuming were talking about his 40-year-old ass.

"Admit it you're in with love me" I said trying to get her to admit the obvious.

"What? I don't love you I love!" I stopped realizing my mistake shit! I had to fix it "hate I meant I hate you"

"I know what you meant" I cupped her chin lightly before continuing, "and I must confess at first my attentions were purely strategic" I wasn't lying all this is the first time I've actually told the truth during this game.

"Can we hurry this up, kind of on a schedule here bro" Chris rushed our perfect moment.

"But that is no longer the case" I pulled her close, "because you, you have stolen my heart" I then heard the peanut gallery.

"Aw, that is so beautiful" Owen wiped a tear.

"Even if it is Heather" Sadie said leaning on Courtney's head.

"Our connection goes deeper than any game" I told her, okay maybe I did go a little over board but who can blame me? "Together we can take over the world"

"Wow I guess I might feel a, a little something" I said actually feeling something inside me.

"Mi Amour" That's when my lips crashed onto hers I didn't mean to force one on her but she responded nicely we both ignored the 'ewww' sound coming from the peanut gallery. The kiss looked weird along with my cheeks then it hit me like a ton of bricks my insecurity coming back this didn't make any sense? Where is this coming from? This guy played almost every girl in this game he's trying to add me to that list well not today my knee found his balls.

"A little something called victory! So long sucker!" I slapped him down that volcano jumping for my victory at the mill pumping my fist.

"NO!" I called out still holding myself gosh now I know how Harold feels I still had a smile on my face because I kissed her that was my goal. It wasn't that bad until the lava hit me everyone ran over me she didn't even stop to help me that shattered my heart I burned harshly and charred. Rejection never looked so bad and I couldn't help but to feel bad ever since that day. I never stopped thinking about her even though she put me in that robot suit her rejecting me only made me want her even more. I never knew he got put into a robot suit because of ME!

This experience was tragic but only brought us closer and now were back battling it out on TDAS together and hopefully he'll forgive and forget about what I did to him because now I feel horrible. This experience brought me pain, love, and anger but that's okay I have one more chance to resolve this and we both know one things for sure about each other.

_Were both still in love..._

_-Alejandro and Heather known as AleHeather_

* * *

**What do you think? I'm done by the way and I'm not completely upset with today's TDAS episode but I just wish they already put Alejandro and Heather together because it's either him or her going home next because everyone else has a plot besides Scott then what? If this is the last season for the original cast then they need to resolve these plots fast because if I don't get my AleHeather I'm going to be pissed off to the extreme. Read and Review.**


End file.
